


watching love grow

by laila_jan



Series: hopeless romantics [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, minor Rosalie/Emmett, repost from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laila_jan/pseuds/laila_jan
Summary: “What are you doing?“Esme giggled as she felt her husband’s breath in her ear  when he whispered“Watching love grow.“
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Series: hopeless romantics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098968
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	watching love grow

“What are you doing?“

Esme giggled as she felt her husband’s breath in her ear when he whispered

“Watching love grow.“

Carlisle frowned briefly until he saw the two newest vampires of their family

On the balcony of her studio on the 3rd floor, they were looking at Emmett and Rosalie interact in the backyard. Well, or at least pretending they’re not interacting when they are. It had become somewhat of a pattern recently. One would be doing something in a part of the house, and then, suddenly, the other would appear and stay in the room doing something else, pretending the choice of location was random. Sometimes words were exchanged. Most of the times only shy looks. Right now, Emmett was chopping wood for the fireplace and Rosalie had, by happenstance, decided to read her magazines in a chair outside. Initially he was using the axe and practicing to control his strenght. Since she sat outside, he started using his hands, showing off what he could do. Esme noticed how, before ripping the wood in half, Emmett would look at Rose’s way to see if she was watching him. She thought it was too adorable to look away. 

“Oh.“ he wrapped his hands around Esme’s waist from behind, pulling her close, and continued to whisper “Has any of them made a move to start an actual conversation yet?“ he quipped 

“No. They’re not ready.“ 

Carlisle nodded, and they continued to watch a slightly nervous Emmett rip wood.

“I don’t understand Rose.“ he spoke after awhile “She asked me to change him because she was afraid she’d be unable to save him herself. Sat by his side through all three days, holding his hand. Then, as days went by, she just distanced herself from him, and let Edward and me lead in helping him on his first months. The boy is clearly taken with her. And she seems to be too.“

“It’s not that easy. Yes, she brought him to this life, but doesn’t mean she’s ready to trust him. The past hangs heavy on her still.” Esme replied sad “The last man who appeared to be clearly taken with her broke her in so many ways…“

Carlisle shifted unconfortable and rested his head on her shoulder. Not wanting the heavy mood to ruin the moment, she continued. 

“Besides, it’s not as if you’re allowed to judge their slow development. I remember when you used to do the same.” 

He lifted his head and looked at her, pretending to be offended.

“I didn’t lurk around you.“

“So it was a coincidence when you appeared in the music room, book in hand, and sat by the window whenever I was there watching Edward play?“ she teased

“I happen to find piano very soothing for reading.“

“Hmm… Well, I would believe in you, darling, if only Edward hadn’t told me, back then, that it was a novelty seeing you read in that room. And that, before I arrived, you’d always read in your office.“

“I… well…“ Carlisle stammered “Edward talks too much, sometimes.“ 

Esme laughed of her embarassed husband, turning around in his embrace. Facing him, she touched his cheek with her hand and started carresing him.

“Don’t fret, love, I did this too. Remember when I told you that the view from your office was so beautiful I had to draw it?“

“You were lying?“ 

“Well, no. But I was so happy to find an excuse to keep visiting you.” She gave him that happy smile he loved, and he chuckled in response. Esme gently pulled his face closer to hers and whispered “It took me so long to finish a drawing because I kept getting lost on you. I still do.“ 

Carlisle closed the distance between them and both relished in each other lips. 

“They will find a way to one another, someday, you’ll see. Soon we’ll be organizing another wedding, and Rose will get to walk down the aisle in white like she always dreamed of.“

“Let’s hope so.“


End file.
